Forever With You
by B-RScherbatskyStinson
Summary: A different take on the scene in Argentina in which I think would have happened. Barney & Robin talk about what's making them unhappy and by the end they realize one thing that matters.


This is a different take on the Argentina scene from the episode I will never talk about again after this.

I've been thinking a lot about this scene and how it could have played out if it wasn't so badly written or done so I came up with this take on that scene because for the life of me I truly believe that there was much more to that scene more than what was really shown because I feel like they just wanted to get B/R divorced right away with no care to their relationship in order to fulfill what they had played from the beginning. So, here's what I think the real issue is between them and why it could have been resolved with them talking and Robin putting in more effort in the relationship.

* * *

So, how did they get to this point in their lives. It has been coming on for a while now, ignoring each other, the fights, the walking out on each other when something stirs up a conversation which would head into a fight. The longing glances across a table or a room, the shouting, the tears. It all came down to this moment, in this hotel room, in this country and both of them knew it was coming. Anytime, Barney looked at a baby or held one of the children in his life, whether it was his niece or nephew who now is too hold to be picked up or held they way he held him when he was younger. Marshall and Lily's children, gosh Marvin is getting too tall and big to be held but Daisy she's still young enough to pick up. Anytime one of these children run at him he's picking them up off the floor, lifting them into his arms and swinging them so happy to see one of his nieces or nephews.

Robin has seen it, she has tried not to say anything because if she did it will all come back to bite her in the ass and the fact that she knows he's been secretly wanting kids, for a while now. Anytime he saw a young child or a baby he's giddy and has this gleaming look in his eyes. She knows full well that he isn't okay with them not ever having kids and she thought he was okay with it but now she thinks he isn't and that's why he's been seeming so unhappy for a while now. She hadn't noticed until he came to see her, they had been apart for almost two weeks because Robin had another assignment. She hated it, he hated it, they both hated being apart from one another it had been this way since Robin took that job as a foreign correspondent. She thought that maybe because they've been apart for almost two weeks that anytime she went away he had become this shell of the person she had married three years ago.

Nope, it was more than that and both knew it. Both knew that this was bound to be brought up, it scared her that this could be the thing that can break them. It's been a few years since she found out she couldn't have children, more importantly his children. The blond boy in a suit looking like the splitting image of his father and the long brown haired girl with those shiny blue eyes. Both of their children had blue eyes, they were too pretty for their own good but for some reason Robin picture it, pictured them as a family sitting around the living room doing whatever because that's how she imagined their family, them doing when she imagined having their son all them years ago in the park after finding out she couldn't have kids, his kids. She always knew that Barney would make a great dad it's why she imagined having kids with him, he has always been great with the kids in his life. But, all of those dreams, the picture perfect family sitting around the living room talking and doing whatever they wanted to do, all went away when she thought she was pregnant but then found out she could never give the man she loves a family.

So, that brings them here in this hotel room pacing and being very quiet trying to figure out why all their fighting has come to this. The fact that there's no WIFI, that was not the problem here and even if Barney brought up the WIFI thing Robin knows it's more than just no WIFI. She couldn't hold back, she has to know, this scares the shit out of her but she knows this was bound to come to ahead at some point it's why she's been avoiding this talk for week, no more like months, six months to be exact. They knew that all the fighting and the silence needs to end now so both can move on and past this.

"Okay, if I give you an out. Would you take it?" The only solution was to end this now and forever so both can move on. She doesn't want to end their marriage, she loves him but being apart and having so many fights and all the silence has been frustrating her and putting her on edge whenever she sees him.

The fact that he's been unhappy for a long while is one of the factors in her asking this of him. She knows why he's been so unhappy and it has a lot to do with not having kids. Maybe it has something to do with her job and being apart from her whenever she's on assignment. But, she knows it isn't, it's about kids and the fact that she's seen the looks and the smiles anytime he sees a young child.

"What?" He had to ask, cause he wasn't expecting her asking him if he wants out of their marriage.

"This is clearly not working out." She gestures between them sadly when she says this. Of course she doesn't want to end this, she doesn't want to but knows he's not happy, she's not happy and their relationship has seemed to come to this resentment of each other and they both hate being the reason that their marriage is crumbling right in front of their eyes and there is no other solution than to end their marriage so both can find happiness again.

"We have been fighting for months. Being apart is killing us, my job is keeping us apart and you're clearly unhappy not just with me but in general and I think we should split up." The look in Barney's eyes went from shock to sadness in a second flat. He can't believe she was saying this, she wants out of their marriage. All the things that has been happening lately between them has made them both unhappy but there's no way he's going to divorce her. Not now, not ever…

"I know, but no I don't want to split up. Yes, we have been unhappy and fighting for months but it isn't because I don't love you. I'm just going through something right now but it has nothing to do with you." He paused almost in tears, his voice is getting a bit raspy when he says the next thing he's about to say.

"Robin, I love you and when we got married I made a vow to you that I would be honest with you. So, that's what I'm going to be right now. Honesty it's the one thing that I promised you that I will keep forever and when I made that vow I was 100% honest and sincere about keeping that vow." He looks down then back up at her and into her eyes sighing. "I love you, to be 100% honest with you I've been going through something that I've been keeping from you for, well since we got married. If I'm being really honest I've been a bit lonely. Every time you're away on assignment I'm alone, I married you because I wanted to never be alone again and I promised myself that I don't want to be alone again because you are all I need..." he pauses again, getting a little choked up with his words hoping that this wasn't going to scare her away completely.

"I've been thinking a lot about kids, I know we have discussed this issue and I was okay with us not ever having kids but I can't keep quiet on this any longer. I want kids, Robin I know we talked about this and agreed to not have kids but if I'm being 100% honest here it's the fact that I've been keeping this to myself for a long time, maybe even before we decided to get married. But, I have wanted kids, I wanted a family. I see how wonderful James is with his family, it completely changed him and now Ted is having kids of his own. Robin, I said you were enough for me and I was honest about this fact because you are all that I need and all that I've wanted for so long I can't even remember when I wasn't in love with you." He paused again and in that moment he felt a hand on his sweetly holding onto it for support.

"But, the fact of the matter is I can't keep quiet on this any long and the fact that we've been fighting for month and not getting anywhere is really my fault and I've been putting all this pressure onto you which probably made you think I was unhappy with you and with us but I'm not. It's not you at all, I love you, always have, always will that is not ever a lie. So, I hope that this isn't a bigger issue than it should be because I… there is no way in hell that I want out of this relationship or marriage because I love you and you really are enough for me it's just a bit of nostalgia wanting to have kids. Not, anything that has to do with you, or us or your job because when you took this job I was so proud of you. I even told you to take it, when you were hesitant on taking it. But, I am proud of you and where you are now in your career." He is, he's never wanted to be the guy to hold her back and he's not going to be but this is really a tough subject and even more so for her. He, loves her but this might be the thing that tears them apart and he doesn't want that to ever happen because being apart from her, even though he misses her all the time would kill him. It almost killed him before, he can't do that to himself again. Letting her go, again after everything they had gone through... that's never going to happen... ever.

This is all so confusing to her but she kind of knew that this was the real issue he's been struggling with for years and now she knows that it isn't because of her it's all because of him and wanting something she can never give him even if she wanted to... it killed her when she found out that she couldn't bare a child, and it feels as thought her life is going in a circle right back to the time she found this out and that thought breaks her... for the first time in five years, she feels that loss all over again.

"Barney." Robin finally speaks up for the first time in a half an hour with her own take on this situation.

Barney looks up at her feeling like he's failed her again, scared and trying to figure out what she's going to say. This is the most frightening thing ever to him, the moment Robin tells him she's done and really does want out of their marriage. He hates this feeling, the fact that at any moment she really could be gone from his life forever and it scares him the most in this world. Losing Robin again was not and never was something he wanted, the moment he proposed was the moment he could never take back because he saw his future and it was always with Robin no matter any kind of rough patches they go through. As long as he has her he's happy and that's never been a lie.

"I can't believe this... wow I kind of thought that you did want kids. Deep down I knew, but you when did you know you wanted kids?" He was going to say something but she continues. But you seemed okay with it when you knew I couldn't have kids you were okay. You said the moment we got engaged that I am all you need and all you wanted in your life but now you want kids? What changed?" Maybe if she was honest with herself she knew he wanted kids, the fact that she's seen how great he is with their friends kids and James' kids she knew he adored them and they adored him. But, also she knew she also wanted that dream of that beautiful image of him, her and their two amazing beautiful children sitting in their living room doing whatever they wanted to do at that moment... but that was just an image. Reality, at least for her was impossible and that devastates her all over again.

That picture flashed through her mind once again remembering that beautiful image but knowing that she was never going to give the man she loves most in this world a family of his own. And, now she finds out he wants kids even though he's happy with being with her he's alone and that's even more sadder to her.

"Nothing has changed, It's just this feeling, that rush when a child goes running to its father or when I see a young family in the park playing catch or having a picnic. I pictured having that one day and I would be that father his kid was running towards and we would be that family playing catch in the park… I'm so sorry for putting this on you. I didn't mean to make you think I would ever give up on us again because I'm never going to give up on us being together forever because it's you. You and me, I don't need anything or anyone else because you are all I need." And the next thing Robin says brings him back to life so to speak.

"What if I've been thinking about that family too?" Barney gives her this look of confusion trying to understand what she meant by this.

"What if I have been thinking about us becoming that family in the park playing catch?" He's still looking at her with that confused look on his face which gets her to elaborate on what she's trying to tell him. "I have been thinking for a while now that maybe we should try for that family you pictured. You don't know this but back when we had that pregnancy scare I imagined having a family. I pictured a blond boy, suited up and looking just like you and a young girl with brunette hair who looks just like me. See, you aren't the only one who's thought about what it would be like to be a family together. I have thought about it since that time and the fact that I couldn't give you that picture perfect family broke my heart. It was then when I told myself I had to not think about it and I just eventually got over this fact and came to this revelation that I'm okay with never having biological children." Robin knew from the moment she was told that she could never had children most importantly Barney's children. She told herself that she has to move on and forget because if she thinks about it more it will slowly kill her inside again knowing that she can never give Barney that beautiful picture of a family.

"Wow, I had no idea. Robin I'm, so sorry why didn't you tell me this before now?" Robin had been crying through this whole time, talking about her imagining this little family of theirs and knowing she can never give that to Barney and it kills her all over again and brings up everything that has happened between them over the years up again.

"I didn't think it was important. I told myself not to tell you because I didn't think it was necessary to do that because I talked myself into forgetting it and moving on from that pain of never giving you that picture perfect family. Plus, we weren't together at the time and I still loved you. Then you almost married Quinn so it was then that I put any dreams of you and I being together and having that family away in that box of things from our relationship. God, the thought of you with another woman finally got me to move on but then you broke up with her and those thoughts of us came back again." He thought that she didn't love him anymore it's why she chose Kevin over him, it's why she kept away from him for months after they had that pregnancy scare. But, after all this time she actually was in love with him and he can't believe he didn't know this till now.

"Why didn't you tell me all this before? I wouldn't have gotten engaged to Quinn if I knew you still loved me. Why would you think I wouldn't want to be with you, even if I was with Quinn I did still love you then too?" The tears in Robin's eyes started to subside and Barney had stopped crying too at this point. Realizing that they both loved each other all this time made them realize that all that matters is being together even if they never have children they still have each other.

"Because I thought you were happy with Quinn, for goodness sake you proposed to her and were engaged for a little while. I wanted you to be happy and I thought if Quinn made you happy then I was happy for you even if there wasn't a chance for us to be together again I wanted you to be happy." They are holding hands now smiling trying to stop the sudden tears from falling from their eyes.

"I wasn't happy, I was only with her because I thought I couldn't have you. If you said something I would have dumped Quinn to be with you sooner or I wouldn't have even been with Quinn in the first place if you said something. I loved you then, I tried to move on but I couldn't cause I was and always will be in love with you." In that moment everything just froze around them and before they knew it they were kissing, it wasn't a frantic 'I want you' kind of kiss it was a passionate 'I know now that it will always be you' kind of kiss and in that moment every thought of divorcing or even separating was wiped off of their minds.

"So, back to what we were talking about before." Robin said trying to catch her breath after frantically undressing each other so fast that it was some sort of record for them. This was also the first time in months they had decent (okay the best sex in a long time) and it truly was. This was 'I love you so much to ever think of letting you go again' sex and it was heated, it was passionate and it was loving something they hadn't had in over a year.

"Oh, I thought we were done with talking about that." Barney said thinking they were done with their conversation but apparently they weren't.

Propped up on the bed he listens to what she was going to say intently.

"Almost. I wanted to talk about maybe having kids." This made Barney's eyes shoot up like he's a dear caught in a headlight of a car it was one of those 'are you serious' type of looks.

"Are you serious, you want kids?" He ask, he can't believe she just said this. The thought of having a family with Robin has been his dream for years but he also knows she can't have them and told him that she didn't want any and was okay with that.

"Yeah, I mean we can discuss it and think about it more when we get back home but yeah I want to start a family with you. It's something I've always dreamed about but the timing had to be right. I want to have a kid maybe kids with you Barney. It doesn't have to be right away but soon. Maybe we can adopt or do surrogacy or something." This, for the first time in over a year finally brought a genuine smile to his face and this beaming looking in his eyes. He was just reminded of the first time, first moment when he was first in love with her. She truly is the most amazing woman he's ever met and he really doesn't know how he got this lucky to have such an amazing woman in his life who is his wife.

"Okay, we'll talk more about it at home." He tells her before she kisses him again.

They were in Argentina for another two days and after she finished her assignment she asked her boss if this can be the last assignment for her to go on and that she wants to stay and spend her time in New York. She didn't say anything about wanting to spend more time with Barney but that was the important thing here. Robin, for the first time in two years is finally at a place in her life where she's settled and is happy with her life and where she is right now. The fact that she has Barney and that they are talking about starting a family made her realize that she doesn't need anything else in her life because her life is completed. Her family is with Barney forever because that's where she wants to be, if they have kids then that would be amazing but everything is just perfect the way it is in her life right now. Kids or no kids? That will come later but for now they go home and start to put their marriage back to where it was two years ago before taking this job. They, don't know what the future is but their love is enough to sustain anything that comes their way in the future.


End file.
